


First Snow

by grains_of_saturn



Series: Seasonal Promptis ficlets (2020) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Prompto can't wait for the snow to fall; Noctis is less thrilled.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Seasonal Promptis ficlets (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989244
Kudos: 24





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandomweekly prompt, "winter nights".

One of the upsides to living in a modern apartment block, Noctis felt, was never having to worry about the temperature. Dynamic settings working automatically in the background, manual overrides if required, all for the convenience of those who lived there. And this was the time of year to appreciate that kind of thing, too; he wore the same indoor loungewear as he ever did, but to step outside would be to feel the bitter cold immediately. Leaving for school in the morning always brought that knowledge, _it's going to be cold_. The end of the academic week brought that small comfort - _don't have to go anywhere. Don't have to leave the apartment. Don't have to go outside for anything._

As such, Noctis knelt on the couch, arms folded over the top edge, resting his chin against his wrists and watching Prompto with an incredulity that only increased as time ticked by. The door to the balcony area was closed - firmly so - but the windows afforded Noctis a clear view of Prompto, hands gripping the balcony fencing, leaning up, taking in the sight of the immediate city landscape. Oblivious with excitement, Prompto gave no sign of feeling the cold, although Noctis could think of no way that he _wouldn't_ be.

Sighing deeply, Noctis pushed himself away from the couch, going over to the door and steeling himself up before opening it. Indeed, the difference in temperature was stark the moment he did so; he pulled back, enough to stick his head out of the gap to speak, but no more than that.

"You're gonna catch a cold out there. And then you'll probably give it to me, and then we'll both get a lecture from _you know who_ about how we're _clearly_ not looking after ourselves. Is that what you want?!"

Prompto glanced over his shoulder, briefly surprised by the fact he was being spoken to. "Is that how it works? I don't think you catch colds just by being cold."

"Okay then, hypothermia or something, I don't know--! You're really not cold...?"

Bringing his phone out of his pocket, Prompto turned to face Noctis. "I mean, sure, but I don't want to miss it...!" He tapped rapidly at the screen before holding it triumphantly in Noctis's direction. "There's all these hashtags coming from the north of the city. Check this out!" He glanced at the screen again, scrolling down with a couple of swipes before, once more, showing it to Noctis. "See? People saying it's settling up near the forests."

"That's great, but doesn't mean you have to spend half the night standing outside..."

"You only get the first snow of winter once, Noct! That's why it's called the first!" Prompto leant up on his tiptoes, as if the minor height difference might bring him closer to the imminently-falling snow. The clouds seemed appropriately weighty in the sky immediately above the apartment, slowly moving in the right direction over the city, but seemed yet reluctant to give Prompto his shutter chance. "Even if it's in ten, twenty, a hundred years, we'll be able to look back on this night like, _hey, remember the snow?_ I'm not gonna just sit inside and let it happen--! Not with social media lighting up like this. This could be my moment...!"

 _Moment for what?_ ran through Noctis's mind, but he held his tongue. "Okay, uh... well, good luck, I guess...?" (Prompto gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up in response as Noctis closed the balcony door.)

Rationally, Noctis knew that Prompto was going to go ahead and do whatever he wanted to do regardless, but that fact left him unable to relax; it didn't seem reasonable to just leave Prompto outside while switching on the television or throwing on a videogame, but he seemed pretty determined not to come back inside any time soon... with another sigh, Noctis supposed that he had no other choice.

Time passed, with the sky still only threatening its promise. Prompto didn't look around on hearing the door open behind him, "Any moment now! _Mmph_ \--?!"

Noctis didn't announce himself before throwing a thick blanket over Prompto, roughly pulling it down around his shoulders so that his head emerged. "Don't know if this'll help, but it's got to be better than nothing." Having more or less covered Prompto, Noctis went to stand next to him, taking hold of the displaced bedding to enclose himself in the same space.

"Noct...?"

"If you're this excited about it then it's got to be worth waiting for, right?"

"R-right, but you don't gotta--..." Prompto brought the blanket in around him, tucking it over his arms, conserving the warmth it generated. "I'd feel bad if you were out here getting cold, too."

"Yeah, well, I'm here now, aren't I? That's why I brought this." Lengthways between them, the heavy material comfortably covered _most_ of their bodies, perhaps not fighting off the winter chill entirely, but providing some resistance against it.

"... Well... if you're sure..."

"Of course I'm sure." The high vantage point of the apartment offered an unquestionably expansive view of the city around it, lit up under the night sky - but it was also true that, standing there, the scenery was unchanging. Leaning forth against the balcony, Noctis felt comfortable enough in the knowledge that Prompto would alert him if anything _happened_ to be able to close his eyes. "Wake me up when your thing starts."

"Huh?" Prompto was about to give a progress report on what the hashtags were indicating, but stopped himself on feeling Noctis's head drop to lean against his shoulder. Then, just briefly, he allowed himself a few moments away from scanning the skies; looking down at Noctis's face, he couldn't help but smile. "... Will do."

Prompto felt he'd been waiting long enough that he could barely take it if the snow were to take much longer - but there, like that, he supposed it was okay if it were to take a little longer. Just a _little_.


End file.
